The Saiyan Saga
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: Set a few years after the end of the original Dragon Ball story. Goku comes to visit his friends at Kami House and introduces his son, Gohan. The happiness of his reunion is short lived however when an alien who calls himself Raditz arrives and reveals Goku's true origins. After Raditz kidnaps Gohan to use as a bargaining chip against him, Goku is forced to team up with Piccolo.
1. The New Threat

**The New Threat**

Earth has been at peace for a long time ever since Goku defeated Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Ever since then, life has been rather quiet for Goku. Until one fateful day...

Somewhere at a farm, a farmer was working on his crops in the hot sun. Suddenly, above him flies a huge falling object, which crashes not far from his farm. The farmer decides to investigate what that was.

He drives his truck to the crater the flying object made, and grabs his shotgun. He walks a little ways towards the crater to see what's inside. In the crater, he finds a sphere-shaped space ship.

Suddenly, the ship opens up, revealing an alien with huge black hair, and armor of some kind. The farmer looks at the alien nervously.

"So, the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us." said the alien.

The farmer points his shotgun at the alien. "You're on my property."

"Is that so?" The alien presses a button on a device on his face while facing the farmer. "Hmm...your power level is puny. Ha. Level Five." The alien advances on the farmer.

"Don't you come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing!" said the farmer. He fires his shotgun at the alien. "Huh?"

The alien manages to catch the bullet easily. "Hmm..."

The alien flicks the bullet back at the farmer. The farmer screams in terror as the bullet flies back at him, hurling him backwards and killing him.

"Heh. What a fragile breed of people." said the alien. He then takes to the skies, revealing he can fly.

Meanwhile, in a desert waste land, Piccolo is meditating while staring off into the distance. Suddenly, he senses a power so great that it exceeds his.

"Huh? What is that? I've never felt so much power!" he said in amazement. "It can't be Goku, it's too horrible! Huh! Who is that?"

The alien from before lands in front of Piccolo. "Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him." said the alien.

"Well you thought wrong." Piccolo said. "Now turn around and get outta here before I get angry."

"Someone's having a bad day."

"Believe me you have no idea. Now get lost!"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" said the alien, giggling. He uses the device on his face to check Piccolo's power level. "Power level three hundred and twenty two. I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me...with such an insufficient power." The alien laughs in Piccolo's face.

"Now, listen to me. You came here. I have no intention of starting a fight."

"I do."

Piccolo growls in anger. "Alright, if that's the way he wants it!" Piccolo blasts the alien full force. Breathing hard, he feels proud of himself. "Huh?"

But when the smoke clears up, the alien appears to be unscathed. The alien laughs in amusement.

"Impressive. You actually managed to singe some of my leg hair." said the alien.

Piccolo stares in amazement at how the alien didn't get destroyed.

"But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack." said the alien. "It's one of my favorites. I call it a double sunday. Now, see if you can follow this one."

Suddenly, the device on the alien's face indicates another power level. "Well, I guess it's your lucky day green man." The alien flies away.

Up in the sky, the alien looks to the direction of where the huge power level came from.

"There it is." said the alien to himself. "Just on the edge of my scouter's range. And it's big. It must be the largest power level on this planet. It's Kakarot. This time I'm sure."

Back at the wasteland, Piccolo looks in the direction of where the alien flew off to in amazement.

"I don't believe it." he said to himself, breathing hard. "I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem."

Back with the alien, as he is flying towards the direction of the huge power level, he starts talking to himself.

"Have you forgotten your pride Kakarot." he said. "We are Saiyans, the mightiest warriors in the universe. I can still remember the day that we first sent you to this planet as an infant. We had high hopes for you then Kakarot, why have you not carried out your mission? Kakarot!"

The alien continues to fly in the direction of the huge power level that he presumes is the man he called Kakarot.


	2. Reunions

**Reunions**

At Kame House, home to the sexually hopeless romantic master of martial arts Master Roshi, He awaited Goku's arrival with Krillin and Bulma.

Krillin is bald and short, but very reliable. He was once a rival to Goku when both were trained by Master Roshi when they were kids. He soon became a best friend and heterosexual life partner to Goku and the two have been through thick and thin through their battles and lives.

Bulma is the very first human Goku came across. Originally on a quest to gather the Dragon Balls for her own reason, Bulma gets dragged into the craziness that comes along with the search. Even when the quest is finished, she still keeps close ties with Goku and his friends and helps out whenever possible. Which, considering she's a mechanical wizard, is quite often.

When Goku arrives, everyone is happy to see him. But they are also very confused by the five-year-old he's carrying.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked.

"You tryin' ta earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin asked.

"He's my son." Goku answered. This shocks Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin.

"Your son!?" Master Roshi asked shocked.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Goku said, setting his son down.

Goku introduces his son, Gohan, who is technically four and a half years old. Like Goku when he was a kid, he has a tail. His hat carries a Dragon Ball on it as a token of Goku's late grandfather. He isn't actually going to grow up to be a fighter, considering he hates violence, and would rather be a scholar.

"Well, uh...he sure seems a lot different than you were when you were a kid, Goku." Krillin said.

"I know." Goku said. "Chi-Chi can be pretty overprotective when it comes to Gohan. She makes him study all the time and she says martial arts are a waste of energy."

"Oh yeah? Then what does that make us?" Krillin said feeling insulted.

Suddenly, Goku senses an enormous power level coming. Suddenly, the alien who arrived in the sphere space ship lands in front of the group. The alien then starts talking to Goku in a family-like tone, and starts calling him Kakarot. Krillin tries to reason with the alien that he must have the wrong guy, but gets knocked back into Kame House by the alien with his tail. Goku realizes that the tail looks just like his when he was a kid.

"Goku." Master Roshi called.

Goku turns to Master Roshi to listen to what he says.

"There's something...something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know." Roshi started. "Long ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of spaceship, and next to it, there you were, lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild. Downright uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then, one day, there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you, but somehow, miraculously, you survived. Yes, any other child would have died, but you recovered. And from that day on, you became a happy loving boy."

"I'm from outer space!?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yes."

"Well, that would explain a lot!" Bulma said. "So you think Goku has some connection with this guy?"

"I wish I knew." Roshi said.

"'kay. You got my attention." Goku said to the alien. "Now tell us who you are."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today, but alright, I'll tell you everything." said the alien. "After all, you are going to be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well informed."

Krillin comes back to the group, rubbing his head.

"Hey Krillin! You alright?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, be careful Goku." Krillin said. "This guy's not...normal."

"Believe me, I know. I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, standing here talking to him like this, something about him turns my stomach."

"Such harsh words." said the alien. "Careful, you're more like me than you realize."

Goku is confused by what the alien said.

"You were born on the planet Vegeta." said the alien at last. "You are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior, just like me."

Goku, Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi are shocked by this annoucement. The alien then introduces himself as Raditz, and that he is Goku's brother.

Goku gets into a fighting style, and is ready to take on Raditz. Raditz begins laughing.

"So baby brother wants to be left alone." Raditz said. "Well, it's a pity that's not going to happen. No, at this point, I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us for that. You see, three years ago, our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident, when a huge comet splattered to its surface. The planet was vaporized and the Saiyan race was destroyed. There's not too many of us left now brother. In fact, as far as we can tell, there are only four, including you. We were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, the rest of us have been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers. And now we found another world we'd like to conquer. It should bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the job's a little too big for only three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up, until I remembered you Kakarot. You're not as powerful as I might've hoped, but still, with you're help, we should manage nicely. Well now, what do you think? Are you excited? You should be. I've come to take you back into the fold."

"I heard enough!" Goku shouted. "I'd die before I'd join a gang of pirates like you!"

Raditz looks down at Goku's legs to see Gohan hiding behind them. "Interesting." he said. "I have been meaning to ask you Kakarot, I couldn't help but notice your son has a tail."

"Leave him outta this!"

"I'll decide that! If you won't join us, I suppose I'll just have to settle for taking the boy in your place."

"We'll see."

"I see the fire in your eyes brother. You should come with us. It's in your blood, you love to fight."

"I'm right here with you Goku." Krillin said, standing next to Goku.

"Just stay close to Gohan." Goku said.

"Watch it Goku!" Roshi shouted.

Raditz teleports directly in front of Goku and knees him in the chest. Goku screams in agony and pain.

Gohan tries to get his daddy to get up, but Raditz picks him up by the by the garb. Gohan begins to cry like a baby.

"Like I said, I'm taking your son." Raditz said. "If you ever want to see him alive again, I suggest you listen closely."

"Come on Goku!" Krillin shouted shaking Goku. "You have to get up!"

"Now then, I'll give you one day to think about my offer." Raditz started. "Although let's be realistic Kakarot, I'm not giving you a choice. So, when you decide to join us, and you will, there's something I want you to do...prove to me that you mean it. You can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic Earthlings. Just stack them on this beach when you're done, I'll be back tomorrow for a head count."

Goku tries to reach for his son, but the pain Raditz gave him was just too much for him.

"So what do you say Kakarot?" Raditz asked. "I do hope you'll come through for me on this one. After all, he's my nephew. It would be a shame if I had to hurt him."

Raditz flies away laughing maniacally. All Goku, Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi can do is watch in horror at the sight they just saw.


	3. Unlikely Alliance

**Unlikely Alliance**

Last time on The Saiyan Saga, Goku was having a happy reunion with his friends, and introduced them to his son Gohan, whom he named after his grandfather.

But this happy reunion was short lived when Raditz showed up and told Goku about how he is a part of his race, and his birth name is Kakarot. He then kidnapped Gohan to use as a bargaining chip so he can get Goku to join him.

While devastated about the kidnapping of his son, Goku promised to himself that he would save Gohan from Raditz. But in order to do that, he must figure out a way to defeat Raditz.

Goku knew that first strike Raditz gave him to the chest was strong, so he had to think of another way to defeat him.

"Don't worry!" said Master Roshi. "Krillin and I are ready! We'll put that space pirate out of business, won't we?"

"Well, if there's three of us, I guess it's possible." Krillin said. "Possible but...not likely."

Krillin knew that this Raditz guy was too strong for him, and in truth, he was afraid.

"What am I saying?" he said to himself. "I'm gonna get creamed out there. This stinks! I'm too young to go. I never even had a girlfriend."

Then, looking up at Kame House, Goku, Krillin, Roshi and Bulma see non other than Goku's rival, Piccolo.

"Oh great!" Krillin said in a panic. "What else could go wrong today!?"

"I suppose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it." Piccolo said.

Piccolo makes a temporary truce with Goku that he will help him defeat Raditz and save his son, but when the battle is over, they're going right back to being rivals. While not trusting Piccolo, Goku agrees to the truce, and the two go alone to fight Raditz.

Meanwhile, Raditz has placed Gohan in his space pod to keep him quiet with all his excessive crying. Suddenly, Raditz's scouter detects two power levels coming his way. He looks to see that the power levels were Goku and Piccolo, who land in front of him.

"Well, well, well." Raditz said. "Look who's decided to drop in. It's little brother. Oh, and he's brought the green man with him. I was wondering who that second insignificant blip on my scouter might be. I confess, I didn't expect it to be you. What a pleasant surprise. I have to hand it to you brother, I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow. You are a little more resourceful than I thought, and more foolish as well."

"We'll see about that!" Goku said.

"Fair enough. So what brings you here Kakarot? Do tell. Have you already eliminated one hundred Earthlings?"

"I'm here to get my son back! Where is he!?"

"I was afraid you said that. You are testing my patience Kakarot! I've been more than generous with you so far! Now for the last time, I strongly recommend that you join us!"

"I don't care what you recommend! The answer is still no!"

"You should listen to your big brother."

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother!"

"Alright then, you can have it your way Kakarot. I didn't come here to kill you, but it seems you have left me no choice. It's too bad little brother. I do think you would have found the life of a Saiyan to be quite invigorating."

"Alright! I've heard enough talk!" Piccolo said. "You know why we're here so lets get on with it!" Piccolo takes off his cape, which lands with a loud thud on the grassy ground.

"Huh? Piccolo!?" Goku said in astonishment. "I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing too."

"What? Thought you were the only one?" Piccolo asked. He removes the rest of his weighted clothing. "Hmm...oh yeah. I feel much lighted."

Goku takes off his weighted clothing as well, and throws it on the ground. "That outta do it, Piccolo. Unless you can think of something else."

"What am I? Your tailor?" Piccolo said sarcastically.

With all their weighted clothing off, the fight between Goku and Piccolo, and Raditz was ready to begin.


	4. Piccolo's Plan

**Piccolo's Plan**

Last time on The Saiyan Saga, Goku's evil alien brother Raditz kidnapped his son Gohan to use as a bargaining for Goku so he can join the Saiyan empire.

But Goku was not going to do such a thing to the human race. He was going to save his son. So he forms an unlikely alliance with his long time rival, Piccolo.

When the two finally arrive to confront Raditz, they removed their weighted clothing and stood ready to fight. Raditz tried to convince Goku to join the Saiyans, but Goku still said no.

Right now...Goku and Piccolo are at the ready to fight Raditz.

"I'll tell you what." Raditz said. "Seeing as how your power levels are more or less equal, why don't we make a little game out of this? We'll call it 'which of you can last against me the longest?' The rules are simple. I cause you both a great deal of pain and you writhe around in agony. The loser is the first to beg for mercy."

Piccolo growls. "That's it. I don't care how strong he is. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this. I would prefer to die."

Raditz laughs in hysteric. "Don't you worry about it green man, we'll get to that in due time."

"Hey, don't get ahead o' yourself." Goku said. "You haven't beaten us yet."

"Trust me Kakarot, I know an easy win when I see one. I'm a Saiyan. It's what I do."

"Come on Goku, let's finish this guy." Piccolo said. "We'll charge him together."

"Wait. Not yet. Not until what he's done with Gohan." Goku instructed. He turns back to Raditz "Now where is he? Where have you hidden him?"

"Right. Your little son?" Raditz asked. "You think you're going to save him? Who's getting a head of himself, now?"

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you! Where IS my son!?"

"Spare me the fatherly dramatics. You can have a last look at him, if you want. He is locked inside my space pod, behind you."

Goku turns around to look inside the crater and see the space pod Raditz came in. From inside, Gohan can be heard crying like the little baby he is.

"Daddy, help me!" Gohan shouted from inside the pod.

"Be strong, Gohan. I'll be down to help you in a minute. Just hold on." Goku said. He goes back to get ready to fight Raditz.

"Ha! You'll be down alright, but you won't be helping anybody." Raditz mused. "You should say your goodbyes though, you want get another chance."

"NO! I want loose." Goku shouted.

Goku charges Raditz, but Raditz jumps right out of the way. Goku charges up a Kamehameha wave at Raditz and fires. The wave doesn't scythe Raditz at all, but it provided enough time for Piccolo to charge him. Raditz blocks and fires a beam at Piccolo. Goku and Piccolo step back a bit for a breathe of air.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Goku asked. He sees Piccolo's arm was ripped off and screams in fright.

"Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it looks. I'm not out of this fight yet." Piccolo told Goku.

Raditz laughs hysterically at the sight he just created. "Oh, excuse me! Has anyone seen my arm?" he said still laughing. "You can't miss it! It's green!"

As Raditz continues to laugh, Piccolo whispers something in Goku's ear. Piccolo has a special attack known as the Special Beam Cannon that should be powerful enough to defeat Raditz.

"Well, the truth is, it's untested." Piccolo admitted. "I've never tried it against an opponent. I was hoping to save it for a special occasion. It's the attack I planned to use to defeat you."

"I see. And now you're using it to help me." Goku noticed. "You must be terribly disappointed."

"No. This'll be a good test. And if it works, I'll be using it on you next."

"Heh heh. Figures."

"You know, that wasn't actually intended to be funny."

Raditz is watching them talk. "Why are they laughing? Planning something clever, no doubt."

Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon attack. Goku charges Raditz to buy Piccolo some time. When Piccolo's attack is finally charged, he fires it at Raditz. But Raditz managed to dodge it with only a cut on his armor. He was faster than the speed of light.

"My that was quite an impressive little trick." Raditz said to Piccolo. "Look how easy it pierced my armor. It's lucky for me that your aim needs some work."

While Raditz was talking, Goku sneaked up behind him and grabbed his tail. Goku begins pulling on it and tells Piccolo to do his attack again.

"Yes, Goku, with pleasure. I see you had a surprise attack after all, you sly dog. Now, hold him tight, this is the last time I can do this." Piccolo said.

"Kakarot, please tell me you're not going through with this." Raditz said. "I am your brother."

Goku makes Raditz promise that he won't destroy the Earth and that he has to leave it forever. Raditz promises and Goku let's go of his tail. Just then, Raditz kicks Goku to the ground and begins stomping on his chest. Raditz tricked Goku.

"You've always been way too trusting Goku." Piccolo ridiculed.

"Just say 'uncle'!" Raditz said as he stomps on Goku's chest, probably shattering his ribs. "Uncle!" Raditz laughs in amusement at what he is doing. He turns to Piccolo. "Just look at that fool! Why so blue, green man? Is it because your powerless to help your friend, or 'cause your just plain ugly?"

Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened. Gohan broke out of Raditz's space pod with such tremendous power in a fit of rage.


	5. Gohan's Rage

**Gohan's Rage**

Last time we left off, Gohan broke out of Raditz's space pod in a fit of rage with a tremendous amount of power that just came out of nowhere. This power even surpassed Goku's and Raditz's power levels.

Gohan screams a raging war cry as he flies towards Raditz at lightning speed, and then headbutt to the chest. It was powerful enough to knock Raditz back so that he's on the ground.

Gohan falls to the ground, and all that power he had disappeared. Goku and Piccolo stare in astonishment at what they just witnessed. Piccolo had a theory that Gohan may be the strongest warrior in the world, even for a child.

Raditz gets back up and checks his scouter for that power that Gohan used against him. But there was nothing.

"What!? Hey, kid! What happened to all that power you had!?" Raditz asked.

"W...what power?" Gohan asked confused.

"Bah! Play dumb if you want! You'll pay, all the same!" Raditz shouted. He advances on Gohan.

"Daddy! Help!" Gohan cried.

"Leave him alone!" Goku shouted trying to get up.

Raditz smacks Gohan away. Gohan lands with a thud.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted in fear. "Please, don't hurt him. He's just a boy."

"Yes, he's just a little boy, that's true." Raditz cleared up. "But he's very strong. And he has a power level even higher than yours little brother. And if he ever learned to control it, it would be very bad for us! Heh...so, you could see, I have no choice! He must die! Now!"

"No, wait. You can't" Goku shouted, desperately trying to get up.

"You are the first Saiyan ever to damage me like this my nephew." Raditz said to himself. "You are a true warrior who was worthy of being a Saiyan. And so, I will give you a death that is also worthy of a Saiyan."

Just then, while Raditz wasn't looking, Goku came up from behind him and grabbed a hold of his body so that he can't move. Goku shouts for Piccolo to shoot again.

"How could that little brat's attack weaken me so much!?" Raditz said to himself. He turns to Goku. "Kakarot, you're a fool! How do you expect to dodge that beam and hold me at the same time?"

"You're right! I can't!" Goku said. "We'll both go!"

"What!? That's insane! You'll be killed. Is that what you want?"

"If it's the only way for me to beat you!"

"Hold on Goku, I'm almost ready!" Piccolo called. He smirks to himself. "So, you're going to sacrifice yourself? Goku...how very noble of you. And how convenient for me. Then again, even if I do kill you, it's only a matter of time before your friends wish you back with the dragon balls...too bad."

Piccolo fires his Special Beam Cannon one more time, and shoots a hole through Raditz and Goku's chests. Both fall to the ground barely alive, and mere minutes away from dying. Raditz is coughing up blood and breathing hard.

"Kakarot. How could he? It makes no sense. The fool. Now we're both dead." Raditz muttered.

"No, you die alone." Piccolo said. "Goku won't be gone for long. I'm guessing his friends will see to it he's back within the week."

"What? That's impossible. Tell me...how?"

"Heh, gladly. On this planet, we have something that we call the dragon balls. When all seven balls are gathered together, they have the power to grant any wish, and that includes bringing the dead back to life. So, you see, it's Goku who will have the last laugh."

Raditz giggles. "No. I'm afraid you're wrong green man. This device on my face, it's...it's also a transmitter. My Saiyan comrades heard every single word. The two of them. Now they'll come. I know they will." Raditz said. He coughs up a lot of blood. "They will. I know they will. And once they arrive, you'll be powerless to stop them. There's nothing you could do. They'll seek out these dragon balls and they'll destroy everything in their path. You, and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out. They'll destroy you all."

"When? When will they come? How long will it take them to get here?" Goku asked, also dying.

"One year. The funny thing is..." Raditz chuckles under his breath. "...they're much stronger than me."

"Stronger? One year? Oh no." Piccolo thought. He begins to angry at Raditz.

"So enjoy this little victory of your today, it means...it means nothing. You're as good as dead! I only hope I'm back in time to see it happen." Raditz said. As he talked, Piccolo growled at him. "Don't look so upset. We can't all have the last laugh."

Raditz laughs in Piccolo's face. Piccolo gets so mad that he slashes at Raditz and finishes him off.

Meanwhile, on an unknown planet, two other Saiyan warriors, Vegeta and Nappa, were busy eating body parts at a camp they just attacked. They were the ones who heard every single word Piccolo said.

"Grr...Raditz stinks." Nappa said.

"He's a complete disgrace." Vegeta said with a huff. "How could he let himself be beaten by men with such low fighting power?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go teach those Earthlings a lesson."

"A waste of time. Then again, I am curious."

"Are you thinking about what Raditz said?"

"Exactly. Those dragon balls caught my interest. Just think of the possibilities Nappa. If we can get our hands on those seven dragon balls, then we can wish for anything we want. Anything at all. Wouldn't you say that's worth making a little trip?"

"You kiddin'? Yeah, let's go!"

Nappa and Vegeta go over to their space pods. Both are the same as Raditz's space pod. As they walk over to their space pods, they discuss their plan to get the dragon balls once they get to Earth.

"Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us how to find the dragon balls, we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else who tries to stand in our way." Vegeta said.

"And then we can wish Raditz back to life." Nappa added.

"No, that would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool. Any Saiyan who could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live. Actually, Nappa, I have something far more grand in mind. Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?"

"What? Living forever? That sounds great! Yeah, and if we can't die, that means no one'll ever be able to defeat us. So what the heck would we need Raditz for?"

"Yes. What for, indeed. We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe. And we will ascend to our rightful place among the Saiyan warriors of legend."

"Do you mean..."

"That's right Nappa. That's exactly what I mean. We will become Super Saiyans."

"Now I definitely like the sound of that."

Vegeta and Nappa get into their space pods and the pods close up. In a flash, the pods blasted off into space and zoomed over in the direction of where the Earth is located. The Saiyans were on their way to conquer the Earth.


	6. No Time Like the Present

**No Time Like the Present**

Last time, Goku teamed up with Piccolo to save his son Gohan from his evil alien brother Raditz. During the battle, Goku was taking quite the beating from Raditz, but then Gohan did a headbutt to Raditz, showing tremendous power.

This gave Goku just enough time to hold Raditz in place, and sacrifice himself to beat him. But that represent the next problem with two other Saiyans coming to Earth to gather the dragonballs.

Now, Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin arrive and witness Goku's death. Piccolo gets them up to speed on the other Saiyans coming to Earth.

Bulma takes the scouter off Raditz's dead body, and gets the idea to fix it and gather up the Z-Fighters.

"I'll reprogram it too." Bulma said about the scouter. "I think I can get it to display numbers in our own language."

"Wow, Bulma. You're a genius!" Krillin said.

"Don't worry, I know."

Piccolo takes a look at the unconscious Gohan and gets an idea. If Gohan truly has the greatest power on the planet, maybe Piccolo can train Gohan to control his power to help fight the Saiyans.

"Before you leave, I have a request to make." Piccolo said. "This'll sound strange but try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son to come with me for special training."

"What?" Master Roshi said confused.

"No way! You can't fool me mister! Special training...!" Krillin said suspicious. "You just wanna gobble him up!"

"I do not!" Piccolo growled.

"Then tell us why." Bulma said.

"Earlier today, this boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power, so he can use it to help us defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It is a long shot. He might still be too young, we'll see."

"Yeah. He's probably too young." Krillin agreed.

"Right. I wouldn't chance it if I were you." Bulma said.

"At any rate, I'd say you'd have to ask the boy's mother." Master Roshi said.

"I'm not asking! I'm telling!" Piccolo said, shocking the trio. "Look, nothing else matters right now except beating the other Saiyans in one year! The boy's in good hands."

Piccolo picks up the unconscious Gohan, and turns back to the trio.

"When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now, I'll do what I can with this pampered kid." Piccolo said. "Hopefully, our work will bear fruit. Remember, tell him one year."

Piccolo flies off with Gohan, leaving the trio standing there watching.

"I never was a good babysitter." Bulma said.

"Now we're done for." Krillin said nervous. "So who's gonna tell Chi-Chi?"

Meanwhile in the other world, Goku is given the task by Kami to travel to King Kai's planet for some special training in defeating the Saiyans. King Yemma agrees to this as well, and sends Goku on his journey along Snake Way.

Now, a demon is driving Goku to the beginning of Snake Way.

"Yes, I could tell right away from your cool suit." said the demon in awe. "Oh, you Kung Fu guys are so buff. I mean like macho-supremo. You might even have a chance of making it to King Kai's. But, tell me, do you think a guy like me could learn Kung Fu? I mean, I've always wanted to, I just don't know."

Well, sure. It's not Kung Fu though, it's the Kame-Sennin style of martial arts." Goku said. "Hey, so what's this King Kai like? Have you met him?"

"Who me? I'm flattered you think that. No, I haven't met King Kai and I don't know of anyone who has, except King Yemma."

"Wow! And I get to meet him, for real?"

"Well, maybe..."

The car stops at the beginning of Snake Way. The pathway is long, twisty, and shaped like a dragon.

"Wow! It seems so long!" Goku said amazed.

"Oh, we must have a psychic connection or something, because I say the same thing to myself every time I see it." said the demon giggling.

"How long is it?"

"Well, they say it's over ten thousand miles, but nobody really knows for sure."

"Ten thousand miles!? Has anyone ever made it to the end!?"

"Just one person. King Yemma. But he made that tremendous journey many many centuries ago."

"Centuries ago...? Wow, if I had known Snake Way was this long, I would've packed a lunch or something."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about food. You've got a very long way to go. And believe me, a lot more important things to worry about."

And so, Goku started running on Snake Way. It was time for him to meet this King Kai and beat the Saiyans.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Piccolo wakes Gohan up. Gohan is so frightened by Piccolo, even looking at him makes him scared to the soul. Piccolo tells Gohan that he's going to train him to be a fighter so he can help defend the Earth from the Saiyans.

"But, I don't wanna be a fighter." Gohan said crying and cowering in fear. "I wanna be an orthopedist when I grow up."

"Hm, is that so?" Piccolo said. "Well you still can, but first you have to help us defeat the Saiyans when they arrive. If we can't stop them, they'll wipe out everyone on Earth, then you won't turn out to be anything."

"But I'm afraid."

"You'll be far more afraid of me if you don't do exactly what I say!" Piccolo lashed out.

Piccolo knew Gohan had a long way to go to be a fighter, but it'll all be worth it. And so, that was the beginning of the preparations for the Saiyans.


	7. Day 1

**Day 1**

Last time, Goku sacrificed his life to defeat Raditz his evil brother, and save his son Gohan. But the fight wasn't over, for Piccolo accidentally revealed the origin of the Dragon Balls to Raditz, who's scouter which was also a transmitter was on, and his Saiyan comrades heard everything Piccolo said.

To defeat the Saiyans, Piccolo takes Gohan under his wing to become a fighter, due to the witness of Gohan's incredible power he used to damage Raditz.

Meanwhile, in the other world, Goku is tasked by Kami to make the great journey on Snake Way to King Kai's place.

Right now, Piccolo is about to leave Gohan as a first lesson in being a fighter. That lesson is to live on his own.

"No, I don't have anything." Gohan complained. "What about food, or a bed. What am I supposed to do out here all day? What about my homework?"

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you." Piccolo said. "You're on your own."

"You can't leave me. That's cruel."

"Hey, guess what? Sometimes kid, life is cruel, and don't you forget it." And with that, Piccolo flew away, and Gohan was on his own.

As Gohan traversed the dangerous plains of wildlife and plant-life, he came upon two apples just lying there randomly on the ground. He picks one up and takes a bite out of it. He cringes a little.

"These apples are sour." he complained. "I miss my mom's cooking. I wanna eat a real dinner."

Meanwhile in a cafe in the Other World, Fortuneteller Baba is sitting down talking to the demon who brought Goku to the start of Snake Way.

"He said, 'tell Master Roshi and the others not to wish me back with the Dragon Balls for one year'." the demon said.

"So, Goku wants me to go down to Kame House." Baba said.

"Yup. He said he'll owe you one."

"That boy already owes me plenty. But I suppose I'll do it this once."

Meanwhile back on Earth, Krillin is about to enter the house of Goku's family. He stops himself and mumbles to himself, trying to think of a way to explain the situation that happened with Goku and Gohan to Chi-Chi.

"Okay, now...here I go...okay, now." Krillin said to himself. "Chi-Chi, you're not gonna believe this but...uh...Goku is gone and Gohan uh...well we sorta let Piccolo borrow him for a...well, for a while...and uh...he he he he...okay, how about this way...Chi-Chi, um, guess what? Goku's in Other World with Kami and Gohan...well, he's been kidnapped again."

Krillin sighs in despair, and rings the doorbell. Chi-Chi answers and invites Krillin in. Ox-King is also there, as he wanted to see his grandson after almost a year.

"I'm so excited to see Gohan. I can't wait." Ox-King said giggling. "You know, I haven't seen him in almost a year. He's probably all grown up by now."

Krillin whispers to himself, "Aw, man! How can I tell him he's gonna have to wait another year?"

As the day went on, Krillin was starting to get really nervous. How was he suppose to break the news to Chi-Chi without her getting mad?


	8. Gohan Goes Bananas

**Gohan Goes Bananas**

Last time, Piccolo took Gohan to train for the Saiyans. Gohan's first part of the training was to learn to take care of himself alone in the wilderness.

Meanwhile, Krillin was chosen to tell Chi-Chi the news about how Goku was killed and Gohan was taken. The only problem was he was too scared to tell the truth.

So in the middle of the night, Krillin snuck out of Chi-Chi's house to return to Kame House.

Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Bulma was repairing the scouter Raditz had to make it tell their own numbers.

Krillin steps into the house. Master Roshi is the first to notice.

"So, uh, how did she take it Krillin?" he asked.

"Uh...I didn't tell her," Krillin admitted.

"No way! Seriously?" Bulma scolded.

"Yup."

"I can't believe you Krillin. So what have you been doing all this time?"

"W...well, we started eating dinner, and it got late and...uh...they made me spend the night over there."

"You are going to march right back over there and tell them what happened."

"No, anything but that."

"Well, I can't blame you," Roshi said.

"Why not? I just did," Bulma replied.

Bulma just forgets about it and goes back to working on the scouter.

After a few hours, the scouter is repaired and she wakes up Roshi and Krillin.

First, she uses the scouter to check Master Roshi's power level. "This should tell us what your power level is," she said. "And its...one hundred and thirty nine!?"

"One thirty nine, huh? That seems a little low to me," Roshi said.

"No, I'm sure it's a good rating, considering you're an old man."

"I don't know which hurts worse...the lousy power rating or the commentary that goes with it."

"Hey, check me out! I'd love to know what my power level is!" Krillin said eagerly.

"Alright. You've got it," Bulma replied. She checks the scouter for Krillin's power level. "Two o six. Not bad."

"Oh wow! Hear that, Master Roshi? My power level's higher than yours!"

"Eh...that proves it. The gizmo's busted," Roshi said in denial.

"Ohhh...ya think...?" Krillin wondered.

"I know a way to find out." Bulma checks the scouter for Turtle's power level. "Alright Turtle, put up your dukes. I'm gonna check the calibration on this thing. Power level point zero zero one. Sorry, Roshi. I'd say it's pretty accurate." Bulma chuckles.

"Oh yeah!" Krillin cheered.

"I'll be..." Roshi said surprised.

"Ah, cheer up. You're still stronger than me," Bulma consoled.

Suddenly, there's a bang at the door. Somebody was here.

"Come on! Open up! I don't have all day you know!" said the visitor.

"Now what kind of visitor could possibly be so rude?" Krillin asked.

"It's me."

"Huh...oh yeah...I remember you...you're uh...what's your name?"

"You know I'm Yajirobe you near-sighted q-ball head!"

Krillin opens the door. Indeed, behind the door was none other than the fat ronin, Yajirobe.

"So uh...did Korin send you?" Krillin asked.

" _Hey, look at me. I'm know-it-all Korin._ That's the guy," Yajirobe replied. "And he wants you to bring Yamcha, and Ten-somebody and uh...Chiao-whatever..."

"Oh. You mean Tien and Chiaotzu."

"Not me?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, like I said...get all those guys and bring 'em to Korin Tower," Yajirobe continued. "I'm training with you too."

"What? No way!?" Krillin said surprised.

"Yeah, crazy huh? I told Korin I'm not fightin' any stupid aliens and he went through the roof. I thought he was gonna kill me. He's serious."

Meanwhile, as Piccolo trains himself. A giant ape appears and starts destroying everything around it. Piccolo recognizes it as Gohan and wonders how to stop him. Then he remembers that Saiyans need the moon to transform, and he destroys it. Gohan returns to his original form. Piccolo flies down to the naked kid, and removes his tail.

"Now, I guess you'll need some new clothes and a sword would help. Now, you can't say I never gave you anything kid," Piccolo said to himself. He makes clothes appear on Gohan's unconscious body. "The clothes are like your dad's, but the symbols show you're from my camp. Alright, I've already done more for you than I intended. I don't have time to babysit you anymore. I have my own training to do. But if you can survive for six months on your own, you'll see me again. And that's when you'll learn the art of fighting the hard way...I'll teach you everything. That's right. You'll learn to be just like me. Heh."

Piccolo flies away and leaves the unconscious Gohan alone again. By the time Gohan wakes up, he'll be learning to survive on his own for real.


	9. The Strangest Robot

**The Strangest Robot**

Last time on The Saiyan Saga, Bulma had finished repairing the Saiyan scouter.

Yajirobe the ronin showed up shortly after and told Krillin that Korin wants him to gather up the Z Fighters for some special training by Korin.

Meanwhile, after shrinking back down from his large ape size and not remembering a thing about it, Gohan continues to roam the world all by himself.

Eventually, he comes to a strange cave with ancient writing on it. Inside that cave, he finds the strangest robot he has ever seen. Looking at it, he suspects it to be a capsule robot.

Gohan activates the robot.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked the robot.

"I'm...uh...my name is Gohan sir," Gohan introduced.

"Well, Gohan, keep your voice down. What are you trying to do, bury us under tons of sand?"

This robot had no interest in Gohan, it seems.

"You're going to have to learn how to take care of yourself. Now stop bothering me. Now, put me back in standby mode and leave. I've already wasted too much power dealing with you and you're problems."

Gohan puts the robot back in standby mode. Suddenly, he sees a scorpion and turns the robot back on in a panic.

"Wake up! Wake up! Please help me!" he cried.

"What? What? What is it this time?" asked the annoyed robot.

"There's a scorpion!"

"But this is a cave. Caves have scorpions."

"But I'm scared."

"They also have snakes and bats and spiders. Now stop being such a baby and put me back into standby."

Gohan deactivates the robot once again. Suddenly, his stomach growls and he turns the robot back on again.

"Me again," he said. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh, yes. Being a robot, I always keep plenty of food lying around. What do you think?" The robot was getting angrier by the minute.

"Hungry..."

"You can always make yourself a nice snake and scorpion sandwich. Now for the last time, put me back in standby mode and just stop bothering me."

Suddenly, the whole cave starts to collapse. The robot gets up, grabs Gohan and throws him out of the cave.

Gohan lands with a thud and looks on at the collapsing cave. He runs over to the robot after the cave calms down a bit.

Looking at the robot, Gohan sees that the robot is shutting down. He tries to carry it with him.

"Come now Gohan. That won't do any good," said the weak robot.

"Don't go," Gohan begged.

"Remember what I told you Gohan. You have to learn to take care of yourself. Be strong."

Gohan begins to cry. "Please!"

"No more standby mode. It's time to shut down. Time to shut down." The robot shuts down.

"Uh! Mister robot!? Wake up! Come on, wake up! Please don't leave me! Let me help you the same way you helped me! You can't go! Please! Mister robot!"

But it was no use. The robot was completely motionless. Gohan leaves the robot to rest in peace.

He decides to take the robot's advice and take care of himself. With a brave voice, he boldly marches on into the desert wasteland again.


	10. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

Last time, Gohan was on his own as Piccolo left him to fend for himself as part of his training.

When he reached a cave, he found a strange robot who was downright obnoxious, but Gohan still stayed by him.

Then, the cave ceiling started crumbling over Gohan's head. Before the collapsing cave could crush Gohan, the robot grabbed him and through him out of the cave. Sadly, the robot had to give his power away to save Gohan.

That day, Gohan realized that he had to take the robot's advice, and take care of himself.

Meanwhile, at a baseball game, Yamcha, the former desert bandit, and Puar, the shapeshifting animal, were sitting on a bench in the dugout.

"Aren't you nervous about winning the game?" Puar asked Yamcha.

"What's there to be nervous about?" replied Yamcha. "This is too easy. Seems like every time I step up to the play, I hit a home run."

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I'm a fighter Puar, I'm not a...ball player"

"Don't talk like that! Fighting doesn't pay the rent Yamcha! You have to make money somehow."

Just then, Krillin and Bulma arrive. When Bulma sees Yamcha, she glares at him. She remembers seeing Yamcha with another girl.

"Man, being a jerk just comes so natural to you," Bulma sneered.

"Yeah, well, I guess I owe all my training in that department to you Bulma," Yamcha replied nervously.

Krillin explains to Yamcha the whole story about the Saiyan aliens coming to Earth plotting to destroy it.

"Krillin, if you need some help against those Saiyans, let me know," Yamcha said heroically.

"Wait a second," Krillin said. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I do need you. Korin wants us all to report to him for special training."

"For real Krillin?"

"Uhuh...uhuh."

A few moments later, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma and Krillin were all in Bulma's capsule car flying to get Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Well, I'm not gonna bow down to those Saiyan jerks!" Yamcha cheered. "We've got Piccolo on our side and Goku's gonna be back even stronger than before."

"That's true," Bulma complimented.

"And besides, it's not every day you get a chance to be trained by Korin himself. In any case, those sorry Saiyans are gonna have their hands full, I'll make sure o' that."

"Wow. Now you're talkin' Yamcha."

"Oh great. She still likes him. Bummer," Krillin said deadpanned. He still wished he had a girlfriend.

As the four went off to get Tien and Chiaotzu, they didn't know who else was going to be there with them.


	11. Terror on Arlia

**Terror On Arlia**

Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Yamcha was recruited to help fight the Saiyans that were on their way to Earth.

Speaking of which, the Saiyans were still flying through space to Earth in their pods. Then they spot a planet on their way and decide to stop there.

Once they land on the planet Arlia, the inhabitants surround them. While they are strong enough to fight all of them, they thought it would be more entertaining and interesting to get captured.

The Arlians take the Saiyans away to their prison.

The prison mates seem to take a liking to them, as in they like tormenting them.

"You'll be glad to know your cell doesn't have any rats," said an Arlian guard. "The prisoners' ate 'em all. Ha ha!"

"Remind me to get that guy okay?" said Nappa to Vegeta.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, the Arlian king was watching a duel between two of his guards. Sadly, he was not amused by any of them. You could say he was as bored as a bug.

"I'm suffering from royal boredom," he said.

"Sire, earlier today we captured two aliens," said a guard."They're in the dungeon now."

"Aliens? Have the guards bring them to the arena immediately. Maybe they can provide entertainment fit for a king."

"Don't put yourselves out. We're already here," said Vegeta.

Indeed, he and Nappa were marching into the arena with dead guards in their fists.

"What's the meaning of this!?" shouted the king. "Why don't these prisoners have an armed escort in my chamber?

"I don't know sire, no orders were ever sent to the dungeon," said the guard.

"Your guards met with an unfortunate accident," Vegeta smirked.

"Come on, your heinous-ness," Nappa grinned. "Bring on the cricket brigade of yours. We're ready."

The king sends as many guards as he can against the Saiyans, but they defeated them in one blast. Then the king summons his biggest monster that he's got.

"Yedi, destroy these creatures," he said to his monster. "They're bad. Very very bad."

"We're bad?" Nappa said confused.

"Well, a little," Vegeta contradicted.

The two Saiyans destroy the Yedi easily and dethrone the king. But then the prince runs to them and calls them heroes for freeing them from the tyrant king.

The Saiyans blast off from the planet and destroy on their way out. Such a shame to destroy a planet they saved from tyranny.

"Well that thing back there said we were heroes," Nappa said.

"Being a hero is highly overrated," Vegeta retorted.

"Too bad. I guess that was a big waste of time then."

Then the Saiyans continue their flight to Earth.

 **End of chapter. For those who want to know why I'm doing this, it's because I'm running out of ideas for stories of my own. Until next time. Ciao.**


	12. Global Training

**Global Training**

Last time on the Saiyan Saga, The saiyans stopped at a planet called Arlia and unintentionally freed it from tyranny. But not before destroying the planet a few minutes after they depart.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Tien and Chiaotsu were training at a waterfall cliff side. Launch, the woman with a split personality that transpires when she sneezes, was with them as well.

She had a house on the cliff side and she invited Tien and Chiaotsu to dinner.

The two fighters arrive at her house,...

"Whoah Tien, look!" said Chiaotsu, pointing to a buffet table full of food.

"You made all this yourself?" Tien asked Launch.

"What are you, crazy?" she ridiculed. "I hired a bunch o' cooks to do all the work. These guys are the best in the business and they only use the freshest ingredients, right?"

Of course, all the chefs are afraid of Launch.

"All this food must've cost a lot," Chiaotsu wondered.

"Don't worry about it. I just happened to come into a lot o' dough lately. Well, why don't you put your strength to good use and come work with me. You'll get rich. Just think. With your brawn and my brains, we could pull off some major bank heists. It would be so easy, in no time we'd be living like royalty for sure. 'Cause money does buy happiness. You with me?"

"Tien, let's eat. I'm starving."

"Now that's a good boy! You go ahead and start eatin'. You gotta keep your strength up."

"Thank you." Chaiotsu goes to the buffet table.

"Look Tien. Robbin' banks is the way to go," Launch inquired. "It's so exciting when you take control. You fire one shot in the air and everybody scatters like mice. So, come on, what do you say you and I give it a shot? We could be great."

"Chiaotsu, let's go," Tien said leaving.

"How come?" Chiaotsu asked following.

"Doesn't he know it's an offer he can't refuse!?" Launch growled to herself.

Back at the waterfall, Tien and Chiaotsu continue to train. Suddenly, Launch arrives in her car.

"There you are!" she shouted. "And you know I been lookin' for ya! You won't get away from me!"

Tien and Chiaotsu are surprised to see Launch.

"Now I want you two ta quit goofin' around and get over here right now!"

Suddenly, Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin arrive to tell Tien and Chiaotsu that they are needed at Kami's place for special training against the Saiyans on their way to earth. Tien agrees to come along.

"But Tien, we can't leave here...you know...," said Chiaotsu, referring to Launch.

"Quiet little man!" she shouted.

Chiaotsu giggles nervously.

"Oh, Tien," Launch called. "Don't even think about tryin' ta forget me! I'm gonna follow you wherever you go and I don't care if you go all the way to Kami's place."

Meanwhile, back in the other world, Goku continues to run on Snake Way. Suddenly, he comes to a demon who is street cleaning the road.

"I'm on my way to King Kai's place," Goku said.

"What? You're runnin' all the way to King Kai's place?" said the demon surprised. "Well, for your feet's sake, I hope you brought an extra pair o' shoes with ya."

"Why, is it a long way from here?"

"Now that all depends on what you consider a long way. But from here, I would say that you are about a quarter o' the way there."

"What? No way! I'm only a quarter of the way there?! Boy, it is really far away."

Goku hitches a ride on the demon's street cleaner to save energy for his feet. He dozes off on the machine, but when it comes to a bump, Goku gets bounced off the street cleaner, off of Snake Way, and down below the clouds.

Next time on The Saiyan Saga, Goku's time in Hell.


	13. Discontinued

**Honestly, I'm just gonna discontinue this story, because the only reason I wrote this was because I was bored with myself and couldn't think of anything else to do.**

 **Also, to add to that, I'm just gonna drop all the other stuff I've been working on (I won't delete them, but I won't work on them either) and just focus on The Chronicles of Gravity Falls and The Creation of the Regime. Those two are honestly the only ones I'm proud of.**

 **Also, if anyone can find me a website where I can write fiction that isn't fanfiction, because I have a few non-fanfiction stories of my own I'd like to share with the world, that would be greatly appreciated.**

 **I wanna write more, but this is honestly all I can think of. So until next time. Ciao.**


End file.
